Shoot For The Stars
by PetiteLumiere
Summary: HItomi’s country is all but destroyed by soldiers during the Civil War in Fanellia. After the uproar and the murder of her family Hitomi's goal is to rise to the top. Strangely enough the place where her journey begins is as close to her enemy as she can
1. Reach For The Top

Shoot For The Stars

Reach For the Top

I sat, staring out the window of my attic, watching. I saw the soldiers tearing my parents apart, pushing my father to the ground. The others just watched, it was all we could do. Sit, watch, and wait. It was awful, the Fanelian soldiers were beating my family and I had no power to stop them. My mother had made me swear to stay up here, hidden in our attic, near the only escape to the roof. What had we done? What could my family do to deserve this treatment? And the rest of the our people. So I sat hear and waited as my family was murdered. As my mother's screaming got louder, and slowly died down, I realized that I was shaking. My hands were shielding my eyes, and I realized that I was alone, all alone.

From that day, I never looked back on the Civil War of Fanelia. It was pointless. Yes, things in Fanelia had been bad, but these riots and attacks made everything worse. For the middle-class, little changed, even for the homeless of Fanelia life remained simple. But for us, the upper-class society of The country, it was rough. We lost everything and more. Our families were torn apart, our houses destroyed, our title and legacies ruined. The civil outbreaks were caused by the strong belief that we were the wealthy minority, and furthermore, that we had stolen our money from the people. In reality, only one family had stolen from our countrymen, the Fanels. There was no way to prove it to the people, so we were all punished, even families who tried to help others we condemned to death and separation.

About a month after my family's and countless other homes and lives had been devastated by the uproar, I chose to work my way back up. I would become myself again, become a lady, and be known for doing it the hard way. No way would I go up to the wealthiest family of the country and beg for my position, my home, and my wealth back. No, I decided that I had to prove myself, if not to the people of Fanelia, then to myself.

A/N:

Tell me what you think, it's a new idea.


	2. Could This Work?

Shoot For The Stars

Could This Work?

After the Fanelian outbreaks I started looking for work in any upper class home. I wanted to make it the top myself, but I didn't have to start at the _very_ bottom. I had a choice between a woman who wanted an attendant or assistant, and a man who need wanted a helper. I chose the woman. Her name was Merle, she was very short, shorter than myself even. Merle's hair was a pinkish red colour, and her eyes were big and bright like a child's. She looked about 5 years older than me.

"My name is Hitomi Kan - " I caught my tongue abruptly. Seeing this as a cough, Merle ordered some water from one of her maids. Luckily she didn't catch my whole name, that wouldn't help me.

"You were saying?" Merle asked me after I took a few polite sips of the cool liquid.

"Yes, my name is Hitomi Kan. I'm here to apply for the position as assistant."

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Kan, that position has already been filled." Merle answered sweetly.

"Really? Oh."

"My brother Van Fanel needs a helper though, you could go to him. I'm sure he'd be willing to give you the job. I'll send a messenger if you would like." It was sweet of her to help me, but a Fanel? How on earth could this young woman belong to that awful family that had ripped so many people off for their money and land?

But it was my only opportunity, my only chance. So I agreed to Merle's kind offer.

As I walked up to the huge house that seemed untouched by last month's rage, I suddenly felt self-conscious. I had only met Van Fanel once, when we were younger. He's only a few years younger than me. It was at a social for the beginning of Summer, about, hmm, five years ago. Summer used to be important in Fanelia, now all that matters is the money, the pain, the people. Van Fanel has reddish-brown eyes, and messy brown hair, even at the party his hair was messy. His parents made a fuss over it all the time or so I heard. I even had to dance with him, he's so full of himself. He thinks he owns the world, or at least that he should. Bah!

I reached the doors, and told the guards that I was there to meet with Van Fanel about the position as a servant. Then they told me the news that Van Fanel was only looking for male helpers, that the previous women helpers had ogled over him and couldn't do their work.

"Ogled over Mr. Fanel? Hah! That's hilarious, have they ever had to talk to him? To really bear his company? I doubt it." I said.

"Miss, it doesn't matter, he's said no ladies are to be allowed into this house. He wants male servants and that's all." The taller of the two guards replied.

"Oh, has anybody else applied yet?"

"No." Said the shorter guard with a faint mustache.

"What if nobody does?" I asked.

"Then miss, I don't know what he'll do."

"I see, okay, thank you anyway."

Walking away I remember my father's old cloak and worker's shirt that were still in my small trunk. I guess it could work...


End file.
